Warriors: Final Dawn
by Ember the Exalted
Summary: *Takes Place 3 Moons After The Last Hope* When the 3 moon old rouge Speck is taken in to Thunderclan, she doesn't realize whats ahead of her...With an ominous prophecy hanging over her head, will she be able to settle old rivalries, save the clans AND stay alive? rated T for warriors and remeber R&R ;D Note: I need OCs for kits (formerly called Fading Light)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings twolegs! Emberclaw here, with my newest story! I hope you like it and remeber R&R!**

**I will be takin OCs ^-^**

**Lilykit: Emberclaw the clueless DOESN'T own warriors! Or me ;D**

**me: HEY! I was going to say that! AND WH0 ARE YOU CALLING CLUELESS?**

***bumps into a tree* **

**Seedkit: ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

><p>Speck trudged wearily into the forest. She could smell cat scent, but she didn't half-moon shone above but she couldn't care less. Her tiny kit legs were battered and she could hardly walk. She wanted to be in her den. With her family. But that wouldn't happen. Her den was gone. Her family dead. The badgers had come so unexpextedly. Suddenly she felt a wave of blackness come over mind as she collapsed from exhaustion.<p>

**MEANWHILE, IN STARCLAN**

Jayfeather wandered into the wood of Starclan

"Your late." Yellowfang mewed

Jayfeather rolled his normally unseeing eyes. Classic Yellowfang.

"Do you have a prophecy or something?" Jayfeather asked impatiently

"Yes, how did you guess?" Yellowfang asked sacastically

"Just get on with it"

"_When the earth speckled with flame arrives the water will rise and fall and fates will be decided and sealed" _She said solemnly

Yellowfang began to fade as she spoke the final words

"WAIT! I need to know more!" Jayfeather yowled as he awakened back in the darkness.

**TA-DAAA! I hope you liked it! Remeber, i need OCs! REVIEW! Remeber to make sure to keep reading!**

**~EMBERCLAW AWAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**no one reviewed D,=**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO can someone review this time? I need OCs for kits! Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Lilykit: Ahem**

**me: yes?**

**Lilykit: *sighs* She doesn't own warriors! **

**me: GAH! I WANTED TO SAY THAAAT!**

**Seedkit: The Show Must Go On!**

**Thornclaw: BUT I NEVER GET TO SAY ANYTHING!**

**me: Deal with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lionblaze's POV<strong>

Lionblaze was out night-hunting, Jayfeather had told him before he went to the Moonpool 'Cinderheart will be fine!' but he didn't believe that. What if she kitted when Jayfeather was at the Moonpool? Suddenly Lionblaze was snapped from my thoughts when he smelled rouge scent. Lioblaze dashed toward it, hoping there won't be a fight. There wasn't. He saw a tiny speckled kit, by the looks of it, about 3 moons old.

"Great Starclan!" He gasped, the kit was uncouncious. He scooped it up and dashed back to camp "Briarlight!" he called, knowing that the medicine cat's assistant would be there. Sure enough, the brown she-cat dragged herself out of the nursery, where she had been looking after Cinderheart

"What is it Lionblaze" she yawned "I thought you were out night-hunting"

"I was" Lionblaze panted, out of breath from his sprint to camp "But I found this!"

Briarlight gasped as she saw the limp kit

"Let me look at her!" she meowed quickly "Starving, exhausted, a couple of scratches, but nothing serious" she mewed quietly "poor scrap, doesn't even look like shes off her mothers milk"

Lionblaze sighed with relief, things would be ok for the small kit, when suddenly Squirrelflight burst from the nursery

"Cinderheart's kits are coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! So, now you know what kits are being OCs! R&amp;R and I hope you enjoy! Stay Tuned!<strong>

**EMBERCLAW, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! Thanks soooo much to 8Hollysplash8 for reviewing! Well on with the saga...**

**Lilykit: This is a saga?**

**me: yes.**

**Lilykit: whats a saga?**

**me: Umm...**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze paced around thee Nursery entrance. What if Briarlight slipped up? What if she did something wrong? He could hear his mate wailing and he needed to know if she was ok, but whenever he tried to get in Thornclaw blocked his way saying that Briarlight had told him not to let anyone in. He decided to go to the elders den, the newest elders: Dustpelt and Sandstorm mewed him in, they were the only elders now, Purdy had died a moon ago. Then Briarlight poked her head out of the Nursery<p>

"Congratulations Lionblaze! You have 2 daughters and 2 sons!" she called cheerfully.

Lionblaze quietly stepped into the warm and milky Nursery, he saw Cinderheart lying near the center, to his relief, unharmed. The kits were small but strong looking. A small she-kit with golden dapples struggled to get to Cinderheart

"Her name is..." he gulped, then glanced at his mate "Hollykit" she nodded solemnly a large grey she-kit poked her head up from the fray before jumping back in

"Her name will be Ashkit" Cinderheart meowed, suddenly Lionblaze was whipped into a storm of memories, the fire, Ashfur trapping them, threatening to tell there secret, murdered

"W-why Ashkit?" he asked shakily

"Because he was once a noble warrior and thats what I want Ashkit to be"

next they look at a golden tom

"Sunkit?" Lionblaze suggested, Cinderheart nodded before looking toward a small black tom

"How about Nightkit" she mewed

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I'm sorry I didn't do anything other than naming, I PROMISE there will be a good Speck thing next update! STAY TUNED!<strong>

**~Emberclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks so much to Hollysplash and Justicedreams for reviewing! I'm still taking OCs for kits! Enjoy!**

**Lilykit: -sighs-**

**Thornclaw: OMG I was in the last chapter! I'm going to be a star! **

**me: ok then?**

**Seedkit: I, on the other paw, was not, EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: -sulks- why don't i ever get to say that**

* * *

><p>Speck opened her eyes slowly then she flashed to her paws <em>Where am I?! <em>

"So, your awake" a tom's voice meowed

"W-where am I?" Speck asked shakily

"Welcome to Thunderclan little kit!" a cheerful she cat's voice purred "Whats your name?"

"Speck" Speck mewed wearily, questions swirled in her mind _What's Thunderclan? Who are theses cats?_

Almost as if he knew her thoughts, the tom mewed

"My name's Jayfeather and this is my assistant Briarlight, Thunderclan is one of the four clans, who believe in Starclan..."Jayfeather explained the history, the beliefs and jobs of the clans. By the time he had finished, it was sun-high.

" how about you take Speck here on a tour of Thunderclan, while I sort herbs?" Briarlight meowed.

I walked beside him out of the den and into the camp

He showed me where the leader slept, then the warriors den, the apprentices and the elder's dens.

He pointed to a den that smelled of warmth and milk "That's the Nursery, where you will be staying until we can get you back to your family and where kits and there mothers sleep"

"I don't have a family though..." Speck mewed quietly, Jayfeather's ears pricked up

"What do you mean?" he asked, he jay blue eyes boring into Speck's

"They were all killed by badgers 1 moon ago" he nodded sadly as iff he understood what it was like to have no family.

"How about this" he proposed "You could join Thunderclan and learn the ways of a warrior,if you would like" Speck was stunned, she had been tangled in the wonder of the clans, now she could be part. She gulped "Can I sleep on it first?"

"Of course, you should meet some of the cats to"

I knew the answer to his question. I did want to be a warrior. But was I ready?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, technically, she will be a kit first, I mean, who ever heard of a 3 moon old apprentice?<strong>

**Flintfang: I have**

**good point.**

**WELL...STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**'ello friends! Heres an update to our EXITING SAGA!**

**Lilykit: There's that word again...**

**Seedkit: Emberclaw is in School so she will be trying to keep up, but be patient**

**Lilykit: Whats school?**

**Ravenpaw: Training with Tigerclaw, but worse**

**Seedkit: I'm so sorry Emberclaw...**

**Dovemoon: Emberclaw doesn't own warriors!**

**Emberclaw:...growl...now i get shown up by me friends OC**

**Dovemoon: Yup.**

* * *

><p>Speck wandered into the Nursery, breathing in the scent of warm milk, a kit poked its head up from its pile of brothers and sisters<p>

"Hey! Nightkit, Sunkit, Hollykit! There's a new kit!" she mewed, this woke everyone in the nursery,

A ginger kit stood up

"Hello, my name is Amberkit!" she pointed to 2 lumps of fur "And those are my brothers Snowkit and Dewkit"

"Greetings, my name is Cinderheart" a grey she cat mewed "these are Ashkit, Hollykit, Nightkit and Sunkit"

"My name is Blossomfall" a tortishell purred

"My name is Daisy" a cream she-cat meowed

"I'm Speck" Speck purred happily, so many kits!

"I'm Squirrelflight" a dark ginger she cat mewed from the back "The deputy"

Speck couldn't help but wonder what the deputy was doing here but her thoughts were broken by a kind voice

"Greetings! My name is Hazeltail! Bramblestar wants to meet you!"

Speck followed the grey and white she-cat (who talked the whole way) to a ledge

"C'mon!" she mewed jumping onto the ledge, Speck obediently scrambled up after her

"Bramblestar!"

"Come in"

Speck entered the den. Bramblestar was a large daunting tom.

"H-hello" Speck mewed warily

"Greetings, I heard from Jayfeather that you were thinking about joining Thunderclan" His voice was kind, Speck shivered though, she had to reach her decision NOW.

"Yes, I have decided I will" Speck meowed, surprising herself at how confident she sounded. Bramblestar smiled

"Will all cats old and young gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting?" He called "The rouge kit Speck, who we found 4 sunrises ago, has decided to become a part of Thunderclan!" mews of approval ripple threw the gathered cats "From this day forward, she will be called... SPECKLEKIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I hope you enjoy! More action tommorow! (hopefully) BYE and remeber REVIEW!<strong>

_**~ emberclaw ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! And yes angel, I ALWAYS take OCs ;D**

**Note: All present OCs will be Blossomfall's kits, they will show up in a couple of chaps!**

**Lilykit, Seedkit: Ohhhhhhh Weeeeeee SING THIS SONGS FOR ****8**** REVIEWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Lilykit: Now...Pay up Emberclaw.**

**Fadingcloud: EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: WHY! WHYWHYWHY! WHY DOES 1 OF MY FRIENDS OCs HAVE TO DO IT!WHY CAN'T I EVER DO IT!?**

**Thornclaw: Deal with it. Remeber?  
>Lilykit: SORRELTAIL! EMBERCLAW THROTTLED THORNCLAW!<strong>

**me: I have no regrets!**

* * *

><p>"But who will care for her?" Hazeltail called out, Specklekit searched her face for any disapproval, but there was only worry.<p>

"I will" Cinderheart yowled "I still have milk, I won't mind."

Next thing Specklekit knew, she was being hustled into the nursery.

As she settled down that night she thought _great Starclan, clan cats are weird..._

**_The Next Morning..._**

"Blossomfall, you look ready to burst" Specklekit giggled "Who's the lucky tom?"

Blossomfall looked embarrassed "M-mousewhisker...but I bet my Mother doesn't care..." suddenly Specklekit felt a surge of anger _How could a mother do that? _Blossomfall pointed to grey she-cat yowling at Jayfeather about Briarlight working.

"Sorry to hear that, but she'll be all over you when you have your kits" Blossomfall brightened a bit

"Hey! Specklekit!" Ashkit bounced up to her, blue eyes shining "Can you play mossball with me Sunkit, Nightkit and Hollykit are playing to!"

Suddenly a mossball hit Specklekit's head "I guess I am whether I like it or not" she hissed under her breath. She whipped around and batted the mossball toward Hollykit, who's green eyes were flashing, but she didn't seem to see it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't make it very long...Schools started, so don't expect long chapters till the weekend... TT^TT<br>**

**I made the BlossomxMouse because they were both in the Darkforest, so they might continue to struggle on together so I hope you liked that!**

**alsooooo Please check out Mousewhisker in Skyclan, one of my stories that in NO WAY interlocks with this one.**

**STAY TUBED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SCREW MY CLIFFIE! I was going to make Blossomfall's kits be born now, BUTTT i made a cliffie SO tommorow! **

**I will also make allegiances then ;3**

**Lilykit: OH FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN**

**me: Huh?**

**Seedkit: I think we all know Emberclaw...**

**Redtail: EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: U ARE DEAD! U WEREN'T EVEN ALIVE IN THE SERIES! YOUR SOLE PURPOSE WAS TO GET MURDERED!**

**Lilykit: Thats not nice...**

**me: WHATEVER**

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather! There's something wrong with Hollykit!" Cinderheart called, as she stood over her daughter<p>

"What is it?" he snapped, a couple days before Cinderheart wailed that Nightkit had broken his leg, when he had only stepped on a nettle patch.

"She didn't see a moss-ball even though it was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER"

Suddenly Jayfeather was over in a flash, he looked into Hollykit's eyes, even though he couldn't see, it was as if he could see something we didn't.

"I knew this would happen!" he growled "I knew it!" he looked guiltily at Cinderheart

"Hollykit...Hollykit is blind"

* * *

><p><strong>again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making these so short! Next chapter will be Blossomfall's litter!<strong>

**The next queen will be decided by a vote, the rules are:**

**1. can't be one of the present queens or have their mate's (no cinderheart, lionblaze, blossomfall, mousewhisker, squirrelflight, bramblestar, brightheart, cloudtail)**

**2. No medicine cats **

**3. MAKE SENSE, NO Hazelxduck!**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR LUCK! Oops...I mean favor...**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M, REAAALLY SORRY!**

**Lilykit: You should be**

**me: I KNOW! I KNOW WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Seedkit: Umm...**

**Rowanberry: Umm...Well Emberclaw doesn't own warriors**

**(Emberclaw is to busy sobbing in a corner to notice what she wants to do**

**Seedkit: I actually feel bad for her...**

* * *

><p>"JAYFEATHER!" Cinderheart screeched<p>

"What is it..." the last time Cinderheart had screeched it was because she though Nightkit had broken his leg when he onlly had nettle stings. Needless to say the nettles were pulled up.

"Hollykit can't see!" Jayfeather was there in an instant. He gazed into Hollykit's eyes, as if he could see. Finally after what seemed like ages, he spoke

"I'm so sorry Cinderheart. Hollykit is blind."

Jayfeather explained that blindness ran in the family. Nettlekit, Ashfoot's brother and littermate was blind, so was Falconkit, brother of Crowfeather, one of her first kits, both died shortly after birth. Next was him.

"I'm so sorry...it comes from me" he mewed guiltily looking at his paws. Suddenly a screech ripped through the solemn air. Daisy burst from the den.

"Blossomfall's kits are coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later...<strong>

Blossomfall still wasn't done. Mousewhisker paced back in forth in front of the nursery.

"Mousewhisker" Hollykit mewed "Whats wrong" Mouswhisker sighed

"Blossomfalls kitting and there and I'm worried, it shouldn't be taking this long!"

"Think about it, Blossomfall is having 6 kits! It will take awhile" Mousewhisker snorted but muttered "

"Thanks Hollykit"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! That was more of Hollykit centric one but you know...Naming is next chapter!<br>**

**R&R AND STAY TUNED!**


	9. Announcement (PS I'M SOOOOO SORRY!)

**Update: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm having some serious writer's block AND I'm doing a play at the moment so updates will most certaintly not be frequent, I'll probably be back on track be the end of february I'm really, really, ****_reeeeaaaalllly_****sorry!**

** ~Emberclaw, Seedkit, Lilykit and Thornclaw**


	10. Allgiances (Or however you spell it)

**Hiya! This Allegiances! Don't peek if you like your life!**

**Seedpaw: We found ammo and bazookas!  
><strong>

**Lilypaw: We found rocket launchers and nukes!**

**Runningbrook: Twolegs are weird.**

**Note: Descriptions will only be for newer chars. Look it up if you don't know the others**

* * *

><p><strong>Leader: Bramblestar<strong>

**Regent Deputy: Lionblaze**

**Medicine cat: Jayfeather**

**Warriors:**

**Greystripe**

**Brackenfur**

_**Apprentice- Dewpaw**_

**Cloudtail**

**Millie**

**Thornclaw**

**Sorreltail**

_**Apprentice- Amberpaw**_

**Spiderleg**

**Birchfall**

_**Apprentice- Snowpaw**_

**Whitewing**

**Poppyfrost**

**Berrynose**

**Hazeltail**

_**Apprentice- Lilypaw**_

**Mousewhisker**

_**Apprentice- Seedpaw**_

**Foxleap**

**Icecloud**

**Toadstep**

**Briarlight (Permanent patient)**

**Bumblestripe**

**Ivypool**

**Cherryleaf**

**Molewhisker**

**Apprentices:**

**Amberpaw**

**Snowpaw**

**Dewpaw**

**Lilypaw**

**Seedpaw**

**Queens:**

**Blossomfall (Mate: Mousewhisker)**

**Squirrelflight (Mate: Bramblestar) *Normally Deputy***

**Cinderheart (Mate: Lionblaze) **

**Dovewing (Mate: Bumblestripe)**

**Daisy**

**Kits:**

_**Cinderheart's**_

**Ashkit- Dark grey she-kit**_  
><em>

**Nightkit- Black tom**

**Sunkit- Golden tom**

**Hollykit- Small silver tabby she-kit with blind green eyes**

_**Blossomfall's**_

**Applekit- Light cinnamon she-kit  
><strong>

**Icekit- Grey and white she-kit**

**Mintkit- Tortishell kit**

**Fogkit- Pale grey tom with white stripes**

**Smokekit- Dark grey tom**

**Pricklekit- Cream and brown tom**

_**Squirrelflight's**_

**Firekit- large firey orange tom with amber eyes  
><strong>

**Duskkit- tiny brown tabby she-kit with dark green eyes**

_**Adopted:**_

**Specklekit- brown she-kit with green eyes dappled with ginger  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Heres a new update~**

**Lilykit: And because our author is so lazy this is 1 moon later!**

**Whatttt I can't think of anything else! So, as Lilykit said this takes place 1 moon later...not much happened ok?!**

* * *

><p>"I am Ashstar of Thunderclan!" Ashkit cried triumphantly<p>

"I am the medicine cat, Hollylight!" Hollykit mewed

"And I am the deputy, Smoketail!"

"No! I'M the deputy, Applefall!"

Specklekit watched all the other kits, except one, tussle saying they wanted to be deputy.

"I will be a warrior" Fogkit mewed quietly, everyone turned and stared at him

"Scaredy mouse! Your to scared to be leader afterward!" Smokekit teased

"No," Fogkit meowed, unfazed by his brother's comment "No, I don't want my leader to die, and then me replace her"

Silence filled the air for a moment

"I don't want to be leader anymore" Mintkit squeaked

"Me neither!" Icekit and Pricklekit agreed in unison, soon everyone joined in

"I-i guess I'll be deputy" Specklekit meowed "I will be...Specklemist" she thought of Bramblestar dieing, and he replacing him. Maybe Fogkit was right. Maybe there was something more to the shy, quiet kit than she realized.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update soon, ALOHA!<strong>

** ~Emberclaw**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh! I'm so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so (50 so's later) SORRY! I haven't updated in forever!**

**Lilypaw: No, you really haven't**

**Seedpaw: Wait...YOU UPDATED US?**

**Me: yes...**

**Seedpaw&Lilypaw: THANK YOU**

**Lilypaw: You are forgiven**

**Runningbrook: Emberclaw doesn't own warriors~**

**Me: REALLY? REALLY!? WHO IS IT GONNA BE NEXT? DEADFOOT?!**

**Runningbrook: Actually, Thornclaw hired me to do this everytime...**

**Me: Thornclaw!**

* * *

><p>Specklekit watched the other kits race over to the Elder's den. <em>Am I supposed to follow them? Well...I guess its better then being alone...<em> she thought, before pelting after them.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Tell us a story!" Mintkit mewed as Specklekit arrived

"Which one...?" the pale golden elder rasped

"The battle against Scourge!" Ashkit cheered to nods of agreement. Specklekit paused, _Scourge? That doesn't sound like a clan name..._

but before Specklekit could ask Sandstorm started

"Back in the old forest, there was an evil cat called Tigerstar, he wanted to take over the forest" Pricklekit and Nightkit gasped and Applekit mewed

"The WHOLE FOREST?"

"Yes the whole forest" Dustpelt growled, angry at being woken up

"Now, he couldn't do it alone, so he gathered rouges to help him, their leader was the dreaded Scourge" Specklekit's heart stopped _a rouge? Dreaded? B-but I was a rouge..._

"He betrayed Tigerstar, and killed him, taking all his nine lives!" Icekit squeaked with shock and Sunkit just gaped

"That can happen to a leader?" Smokekit whispered and his brother Fogkit gulped

Specklekit stopped listening and looked down at her paws

_Am I supposed to be like Scourge? Wicked and evil? I don't want to be evil!_

Specklekit felt her eyes welling up with tears

"And that's how we saved the forest" Sandstorm finished. Every kit but Specklekit cheered.

Hollykit glanced at her "What's wrong Specklekit? Didn't you like the story?"

"I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE SCOURGE!" Specklekit wailed before racing back to the Nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Cliffy! Who shall help poor Specklekit? Review and tell me who you think should! I'll try and update soon! <strong>

** ~Emberclaw**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm trying to update more often so here is the next chapter! I had a big idea so I can hardly wait!**

**Lilypaw: Uhh...where's Runningbrook**

**Seedpaw: Runninglate! **

**Me: Seedpaw. Please. That was the worst joke ever. **

**Lilypaw: Wish I could disagree, sis. But you have scarred me for life.**

***Runningbrook dashes through the door***

**Runningbrook: GAH! SORRY I'M LATE! Emberclaw doesn't own warriors ™**

**Me: I wish you had been later *Grumble***

* * *

><p>Specklekit cried softly in her nest <em>am I supposed to be like Scourge? Is that all a rouge can be? <em>Specklekit let sleep wash over her, happy to be released from her thoughts.

**In Starclan**

Specklekit opened her eyes to see bright sunlight shining. She was in a grassy clearing surrounded by lush woods. Mice scurried through the roots of great oaks and thrushes flew among the clouds. Suddenly, a pretty silver and grey apprentice appeared from air.

"Hello Specklekit! Welcome to Starclan!" the she-cat called _so thats where I am_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Specklekit managed to stutter

"I'm Clouded Moon" _Clouded Moon...that doesn't sound like a clan name... _"and I'm in Starclan! We know everyone's names!" she laughed

"Now...I know why your here" Specklekit looked up at the now serious young she-cat

"You don't have to be like Scourge, after all the mighty leader who defeated him and saved the clans many times was not forest-born"

Specklekit's eyes widened _the great Firestar was not of wild blood? _her thoughts were broken when Clouded Moon began to fade "WAIT!" Specklekit cried desperatley

**Back in Thunderclan**

Specklekit woke with a start _I'm back in the nursery_ she saw Cinderheart's warm grey pelt next to her and all her friends around her. Snoring contently. Careful not to wake anyone up Specklekit stepped outside. She looked up at the moon, it was half shrouded by clouds.

"Specklekit..." a familiar voice yawned "I'm sorry about today...you know, you don't have to be like Scourge. Now, come inside" Cinderheart mewed. Specklekit followed her, hoping sometime soon she would be able to meet Clouded Moon again

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DAA! I hope you enjoyed! See ya later!<br>**

** ~Emberclaw **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Yay! More people have reviewed! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had an amazing idea!  
><strong>

**Lilypaw: The reviewers were Willowsmoke, Hollysplash, Katniss and COOKIES**

**Cherrytail: Do cookies have cream in them?**

**Seedpaw: Who are you?**

**Runningbrook: Hey...you were in that manga weren't you?**

**Sharpclaw: YOU MUST NOT KNOW!**

**Cherrytail: Ahem, everyone knows**

**Sharpclaw: AH! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! FOR THE KITS!**

**Cherrytail: Umm...**

**Me: Umm...**

**Runningbrook: Umm...  
><strong>

**Seedpaw: Umm...  
><strong>

**Lilypaw: See above**

* * *

><p>Specklekit woke up in the middle of the night <em>still no Clouded Moon...<em> suddenly, something snapped her out of her thoughts. Two shadowy figures slipped into camp _Maybe they're just warriors... _Specklekit observed the two cats. One of them looked right at her, and for reasons she didn't know,she ducked her head and pretended to be asleep. She saw them creep into the Nursery, one swiftly picked Icekit and Smokekit while another picked up Ashkit, Specklekit realized she didn't recognize the smell. It stinked. Specklekit let out a loud yowl, heard all through Thunderclan. The intruders dropped the kits and dashed off. Cinderheart scrambled to her paws

"Shadowclan!"

**The next morning**

Dovewing stammered from high-rock

"I-I recognize the scent...it's from cats who hold a grudge..."

The clan looked up at her

"They are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-DA! Cliffy! I'm sorry for short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! Who do you think they are? I'll give you hint...pelts <strong>

** ~Emberclaw**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Mwuaha...the bad cats are coming in this chapter! But...what will happen to our heros? **

**Spottedcloud: Well, Ember, you've told me the plot sooo what happens is...**

**Me: SHUSH UP! OTHER PEOPLE DON'T MOUSEBRAIN!**

**Lilypaw: Oooooh! Ouch! BURRRNNN**

**Firestar, Bluestar & Flametail: I find that rather offensive**

**Seedpaw: Umm...you do realize your all dead, right?**

**Runningbrook: Actually, I'm dead to! I probably died just 'cause my name sounded like that imposter's "Brook where small fish swim"**

**Stormfur: HEY! YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY MATE!**

**Seedpaw: before this turns into the ultimate throwdown, Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors ™**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ravenpaw (of Shadowclan)'s POV<strong>_

Ravenpaw was Littlecloud's new apprentice. She loved it. The smell of herbs, the satisfaction of healing a cat. She was searching the Thunderclan border for Horsetail. Her sister, Redpaw had badly cut herself on a sharp stone by the lake. She would fix that up. Ravenpaw was snapped from her thoughts when she saw 3 Thunderclan cats approaching. She recognized them from gatherings. The 2 in front were Lionblaze, one of the best warriors in the forest and the other was Hazeltail, a kind she-cat who was probably chattier than a squirrel. But there was something kind of, off. The final tom stepped from the shadows of the undergrowth. It was Bramblestar.

"Umm...need anything?" Ravenpaw gulped. She was unnerved by the look of cold fury in their eyes.

"Take us to Blackstar" Bramblestar meowed, icily calm "now."

"O-ok" Ravenpaw mewed

Ravenpaw led them back to camp in silence. Not even Hazeltail spoke. That was saying something. When they got to camp everyone was confused.

"Blackstar, we do not wish to break the peace but..." Bramblestar began "Well, we won't tell at the moment, please send 2 warriors with us, they shall come to no harm I swear by Starclan" Blackstar nodded, all the clans had been shaken by Firestar's death.

"Tawnypelt! Ferretclaw! Go with them!" Blackstar called. The 2 warriors nodded and padded towards them.

"What's this about?"Tawnpelt mewed

"Wait till you get to camp. We'll fill you in" her brother replied grimly

**When they got to camp**

Specklekit looked nervously up at the 2 Shadowclan warriors.

"C'mon now, out we go" Cinderheart mewed hastily. Squirrelflight gently laid her tail on Specklekit's shoulder.

"They're here to help. Thank Starclan you spotted thoses kit-nappers in time, otherwise, Icekit, Smokekit and Ashkit would be lost"

Specklekit's chest puffed with pride.

"Indeed...sadly you were right..." Ferretclaw meowed sadly from the Nursery, Tawnypelt padded from the Nursery and managed to shakily say

"You were right. It was Tigerheart and Dawnpelt."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was long for me! I hope you enjoy and till next time, EMBERCLAW! AWAY!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry! I've not written something for so long! My muse went on Vacation!**

**Lilypaw: Actually so did we**

**Seedpaw: To Florida!**

**Me: and. You. Didn't. Take. Me?!**

**Seedpaw: Yeah about that...hehehe**

**Runningbrook: Before the mauling begins I just wish to say Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors™**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day After the Gathering (Back to Specklekit!)<br>**

Shortly after the Shadowclanners had left Squirrelflight had her kits, Firekit a large firey orange tom with amber eyes and Duskkit a tiny tabby brown she-kit with forest green eyes. Soon after, Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit became apprentices and finally left the Nursery. It was still very overcrowded.

"Amberpaw! What happened at the gathering?" Specklekit asked

"Yeah! Cinderheart won't let us stay up long enough to wait for you to come back!" Ashkit added

All the kits gathered around Amberpaw, wanting to hear the story

"Blackstar spoke first" all the kits nodded

"He's the oldest right?" Firekit mewed boldly

Amberpaw nodded "And he said Dawnpelt and Tigerheart were exiled for kit-napping!" loud cheers arose from the kits. Specklekit shot a glance at the Nursery and saw Dovewing shifting uncomfortably.

"The other leaders spoke but that was the high-lights!"

Specklekit padded to her friend Hollykit who was sitting on the edge of the clump and murmured "Well...that's a relief" Hollykit nodded.

**Ok! Well, OCs are going to come into the story soon, in an upcoming Rouge Ark! I hope you stick around!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Trying to keep up! We need OCs for a group of rouges...not saying if they're good or evil though! **

**Lilypaw: As we all know (That is except Emberclaw), Rouges are ALWAYS bad!**

**Me: No they're not! Your rougist Lilypaw!**

**Russetfur: Yeah! I was a rouge and I became deputy!**

**Seedpaw: Ya know, they have a point sis**

**Runningbrook: Before Russetfur mauls Lilypaw, Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors**™

* * *

><p>"Today's the day! We're going to be apprentices!" Specklekit cheered, Ashkit, Sunkit and Nightkit joined in, even Hollykit hcheered<p>

"I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Hollykit declared. They're conversation was broken by Bramblestar's call

"Will all cats old enough to catch a mouse gather under high-rock," the clan gathered

"You are not going to be an apprentice looking like that Sunkit! Oh your furs all messed up Specklekit! Nightkit, you've got dust all over your pelt!" Cinderheart fussed

Bramblestar waited for Cinderheart to finish, amusement glinting in his eyes. He continued when the very embarresed kits finally broke away from there mother

"Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on and until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw" he cleared his throat "I shall be your mentor" cheers erupted from the crowd, _Good for Ashkit, er, paw_ Specklekit thought. The two touched noses.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day forth until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw. Poppyfrost you are ready to take an apprentice, you received excellent training from your mentor and I hope you pass it on to Sunpaw" Poppyfrost beamed at her new apprentice and they touched noses as well.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Whitewing, you are ready for an apprentice and you received amazing training from your mentor, I hope you pass on your skills and training to Nightkit, who shall henceforth be known as Nightpaw"

"Finally, Specklekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Specklepaw. Ivypool, you are ready for an apprentice and you also know what it is like to be an outsider in the clan, I hope you pass down your skill and wisdom to Specklepaw" Specklepaw touched noses with Ivypool and the warrior smiled, showing only a fraction of her joy.

"Hollykit will train with Jayfeather in the ways of herbs"

Cheers rose from the crowd

"Ashpaw! Sunpaw! Nightpaw! Specklepaw!"

when the cheering died down, the cats returned to their dens

"Training starts dawn tommorow Specklepaw!" Ivypool purred

_Finally! Even if Leaf-Bare is coming...this is going to be amazing!_

**Ta-da! Here we are! Remeber send in OCs for rouges, good or evil! Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks Reviewers! I'll give you more hints for the Rouges...**

**Good Leader:**

**Wisteria**

**Bad Leader:**

**Dawnpelt**

**Lilypaw: Not that helpful...but you can work with it right?**

**Seedpaw: G'luck with that**

**Runningbrook: On with the show~**

* * *

><p>Ivypool called into the Apprentice den "Up and at 'em Specklepaw! Your first Dawn patrol!"<p>

Specklepaw grumbled and dragged herself up "I already hate Dawn patrol...which border first...?"

Ivypool was brimming with energy _My first apprentice!_ "Windclan! C'mon sleepyslug lets gooo!"

Specklepaw staggered to her paws "I'm coming, I'm coming..." Specklepaw yawned and they headed out of camp with her mentor. Soon they hit the border. Ivypool took a long sniff of the air "Do you smell anything Specklepaw?" Specklepaw followed Ivypool's example and mewed "I smell...regular patrols and..." she scrunched up her nose "Rouge mixed with Shadowclan!" Ivypool nodded "Good. Now c'mon, lets get back to camp" her chest puffed with pride "I want to boast to Dovewing!" Specklepaw nodded and they dashed home. She had to think...was there more Rouge scent than Ivypool had realized? She shook her head _nah...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter! Stay tuned and keep sending OCs!<strong>_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my Starclan! So many reviews! Thanks sooo much! **

**Lilypaw: And we have some guests Emberclaw~**

**Sandstorm: Ahem. Wasn't it you insulted my father...?**

**Me: err...No?**

**Sandstorm: Really?**

**Me: I blame Seedpaw.**

**Seedpaw: Wait what?**

**Runningbrook: How did you get in here anyways?**

**Shadowstar: Thornclaw left the back door open**

**Lilypaw: Oh he's out of the hospital?**

**Me: Not long he's not...**

**Shadowstar: Remeber folks, Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors**™

* * *

><p>Specklepaw nibbled on her mouse, she was flanked on one side by Hollypaw and the other by one of the new apprentices, Applepaw <strong>(A.N I'm to lazy to type an apprentice ceremony for 6 cats. Look in Allegiances.) <strong>. On the other side of camp Mintpaw sat alone. Ever since her tour of the territory she had seemed distant.

"Apprentices!" Ivypool called "Battle training!"

**AT le clearing...**

"Ashpaw's up first!" Brambestar called "Going against Icepaw!"

Icepaw and Ashpaw dropped into a battle stance. Icepaw lunged at Ashpaw's flank, Ashpaw dodged easily. Ashpaw leaped at Icepaw, pinning her quickly. The warriors gaped. Next up was Applepaw, who shared the same defeat as her sister...and then Smokepaw, Nightpaw, Sunpaw, Mintpaw (though she didn't even fight), Pricklepaw, and Fogpaw. Soon only Specklepaw hadn't been beaten.

"Specklepaw...your up" Ivypool gulped as her apprentice stepped into the clearing. _How can I win? Ashpaw will beat me in a heartbeat!_ Specklepaw fretted.

"Go for her left, front leg" a voice whispered from behind her. It was Fogpaw. Specklepaw nodded slightly.

Ashpaw launched herself at Specklepaw's chest, Specklepaw barely dodged and then she dived for Ashpaw's front left leg. Ashpaw fell to the ground with a squeak. Specklepaw planted her paw on Ashpaw's chest triumphantly. After the training session, Specklepaw trotted up to Fogpaw and murmured "Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa! What do you think is up with Mintpaw? Keep reviewing and send in OCs for rouges!<strong>

**xXByeXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! And Oakfur? I'll beat you before you can say 'mouse'**

**Lilypaw: Hey! Thornclaw got back from the Medicine den FINALLY! Jay's been treating him for countless wounds  
>Seedpaw: We don't know who did it *cough cough* yes we do, Emberclaw did it *hack cough*<br>**

**Runningbrook: You should have someone check that cough**

**Jayfeather: And by the way Don't EVER, EVER, EVER call me Jay. Ever**

**Lilypaw: or what?**

**Seedpaw: Willllloooowwwshhiiiineee! Jayfeather just mauled Lilypaw!**

**Jayfeather: I have no regrets.**

***Paw bumps Emberclaw, smirking***

* * *

><p><strong>Hollypaw's POV<strong>

Hollypaw trecked to the Moonpool alongside Jayfeather to meet the other Medicine cats. Her hazy green eyes shone with glee. Soon they met up with Littlecloud and Ravenpaw.

"Your the new medicine apprentice!" Ravenpaw purred. Littlecloud nodded feebly.

"Here comes Willowshine and Kestrelflight" Jayfeather murmured. Soon they continued their hike. When they reached the Moonpool, the moon was high in the sky.

"Hollypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

Hollypaw puffed out her chest "It is!"

"Then come forward" Jayfeather meowed

Hollypaw stepped forward, trying not to seem to eager

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your way and heal her clan in accordance to your will"

Hollypaw touched her nose to the pool, immediatley she was swept away by sleep

**In Starclan...**

Hollypaw woke with a start in a beautiful clearing. She saw two cats in front of her, a pretty silver and white apprentice and and a grey-blue she-cat

"Greetings Hollypaw" the grey blue she-cat mewed

"Yeah! Hi!" the silver and white she-cat mewed, bubbling with joy. Hollypaw barely stifled a giggle.

"Clouded Moon, this is serious" the grey she-cat mewed solemnly

"Yes Bluestar..." Clouded Moon whined, but she winked at Hollypaw

"They're is another prophecy" Bluestar started

"Ask Jayfeather about the first!" Clouded Moon added

Bluestar shot her a sharp glance

"The earth dappled with flame shall unleash the two most out-cast cats when the clans are at their weakest"

Hollypaw gasped "How can I stop it?"

Clouded Moon looked uncomfortable

"Umm...you kinda can't...well you can, but think about before you do it?"

Suddenly the cats faded away Hollypaw squeaked and tried to call out of them but soon she was plunged back to darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! How do you like it? Keep reviewing! Thaanks!<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated the Allegiances yet! I'll try and get to that soon! Aaaaallllrrrriiiiggghhhttty!  
><strong>

**Lilypaw: *Rolls her eyes***

**Seedpaw: So! We still need rouges! **

**Lilypaw: And also, our author has some serious writers block...any ideas? **

**Runningbrook: Well, on with the show~**

* * *

><p>Specklepaw groggily sat up and yawned. Morning. <em>Great Starclan...Mornings are the worst! At least I didn't have dawn patrol...<em>

Specklepaw stretched and trotted into the sun. Suddenly a bright ginger shape and a smaller dark brown shape whirled out of the Nursery.

"Specklepaw! Specklepaw! Teach us some battle moves!" Firekit cheered. His sister, Duskkit nodded enthusiastically.

"Pleaaassse?"

Specklepaw sighed, she could never say no to kits.

"Alright, alright, I'll teach you a move that Ivypool taught me yesterday! Then we'll work off that"

Firekit nodded, straightening up

"First, you go into a battle stance" Specklepaw mewed, dropping into her battle stance. the kits followed her example, keen amber and green eyes trained on her.

"Then you dive under the opponent, in this case, me"

Firekit dived under her, Duskkit following her brother

"You get behind them and climb on their backs, if they roll over, leap up, off their backs"

Firekit and Duskkit nodded

"From their you can either dig into their pelts with your claws or...you can cover their eyes and keep hold with your hind legs!"

Specklepaw paused

"Firekit, you try clinging onto..." she thought for a moment before a devious thought struck her "Sunpaw! And Duskkit, you try the eye technique on...Pricklepaw!"

She could barely stifle a laugh as the kits raced away towards their targets. She couldn't stiffle a small giggle while Sunpaw desperatley attempted to dislodge Firekit, and burst out laughing when Pricklepaw blindly bumped into High Rock.

"Specklepaw! Hunting patrol! Then more battle practice!"

Ivypool called. Specklepaw bounded towards her mentor. Maybe after battle practice she could show the moves to Firekit and Duskkit _They'll make me whether I like it or not_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such an out of place chapter... Like I said, writers block. Any ideas would be appreciated! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya! Sorry I've been gone sooo long! I got some ideas...mwuaha! **

**Seedpaw: They aren't to pretty**

**Lilypaw: But for this chapter, a happier part!**

**Runningbrook: Also, check out Emberclaw's new story ****_Hickorypaw's Loyalty_**

**Seedpaw: Another change, this story will no longer be called ****_Warriors: Fading Light_**

**Lilypaw: From this day forth it shall be known as ****_Warriors: Final Dawn_****Whadya think?**

**Runningbrook: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Firekit dashed out of the Nursery, he was already to big. His littermate Duskkit, on the other paw, was still much smaller than him. They had finally made it to six moons! As if on cue, Bramblestar leaped on high ledge and called<p>

"All cats old enough to catch a mouse gather under Highledge!"

Duskkit and Firekit raced up, fire and earth mixing as fur collided. Bramblestar waited for everyone to settle down before he continued

"We have new Apprentices to name today!" cheers met his words before he silenced them with a flick of his tail

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become and apprentice. From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Molewhisker, you trained hard and well and helped during the Great battle, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on your agility and skill to Firepaw"

The two touched noses

"Duskkit, you to have reached the age of six moons. From this day until you've earned your warrior name you shall be called Duskpaw. Cherryleaf, you are a strong foe and a worthy warrior. I hope you shall pass on your technique and power to Duskpaw"

"Duskpaw! Firepaw!"

-**After**

Specklepaw squirmed into her nest. The apprentice den was getting crowded! _But it is warm..._

**In Starclan**

Specklepaw awoke, expecting the sun light of Starclan or the hustle of the Apprentice den. Instead she was in dark wood. Suddenly all her clanmates appeared behind her. Hazy green and orange cats danced among them. Slowly, all her clan mates fell. Specklepaw dashed around, knowing in her heart what had happened but not wanting to believe it.

"Firepaw!" the new apprentice was next to her, unmoving. Dead. So was Hollypaw. Duskpaw and Ashpaw too. Sunpaw, Nightpaw and Icepaw were laying in a heap. Briarlight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Ivypool's bodies were clumped together an Oak tree.

"Great danger is coming Specklepaw" Clouded Moon mewed from behind her "Fire and Earth. Green and red."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Did you like it? Also, if you've read Leafpool's Wish, you'll know Squirrelflight isn't able to have kits. I honestly don't care, this is my story. Also, some fanfic reccomendations~<br>**

**Nutclan, Clan of Squirrelcats By: Tigerlight**

**Soaring Through the Clouds By: Moonshine57**

**More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright...finally, after long last, a serious chapter**

**Lilypaw: But to our reviewers...**

**Seedpaw: Thanks to Hollysplash for reviewing us this whole time!**

**Runningbrook: And Thanks Blue, good to know someone else talks with their OCs as much as us!**

**Seedpaw: And so it begins...**

* * *

><p>Specklepaw's bolted upright as her dream faded. It was still night. <em>What does it mean? Fire and Earth? Green and Red? <em>Suddenly, a scent wafted into Specklepaw's nose. A horrible scent. A scent she knew all to well.

"FIRE!" Specklepaw shrieked, racing from the apprentice den "FIRE! THE FOREST IS BURNING!"

Cat's heads bolted upright, eyes wide with alarm. Specklepaw kept blindly screaming her warning, caught up in the last time she smelled the awful scent of smoke.

**_"Can't catch me, Speck!"_** _**Splash called as he scampered away from his littermate "Oh yes I will!" she called back. Spot, the third littermate, watched them laughing. Merry watched her kits play, her mate, Chirp twining their tails. **_**(A.N Remeber them from Sunrise?) **_**Suddenly, Speck stopped, scrunching up her nose "Merry...what's that smell?" Suddenly, Merry was bolt up right, Chirp right behind her "We need to get out. Now" Spot and Splash bolted for the door closely followed by Merry and Chirp. Only Speck saw. "Wait!" Speck screeched as the burning timber crashed down on her family. Suddenly, flames were everywhere. Speck turned around and began digging, soon she managed to slip out of the burning two-leg nest. Her home was gone, her family dead. Speck crumpled down and cried.**_

_Snap out of it! _Specklepaw growled to herself

"We must go to Windclan! They will let us stay until the fire is out! Quickly!" Bramblestar leaped down and motioned for everyone to follow him. Everything was covered by a haze of thick smoke as the clan rapidly bolted towards Windclan. Cats bounded across the stream, not even hesitating as they crossed the border. Suddenly a voice called

"Duskpaw! Where's Duskpaw?"

"And where's Dovewing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! What will happen next? Remeber folks...Dovey is a QUEEN.<br>**

**Fic suggestions:**

**Warriors Of Lakeville By: Sorrelheart**

**Branchstar's Justice By: happyarchie11**

**Ask if you want YOUR story suggested!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya! No reviews? Oh well... **

**Lilypaw: New story! **

**Seedpaw: ****_'Cloudpaw's Hope' _**

**Runningbrook: What'd you think? I need OCs so there will be an Oc sheet ^.^**

**Lilypaw: To the story!**

* * *

><p>"I thought Jayfeather was watching them!"<p>

"Watching her?! I'm blind you mousebrain!"

"But she's a pregnant queen! She needed a Medicine cat!"

"I was helping Briarlight!"

From the moment a voice had called out the alarm, the clan had been in panic. Squirrelflight was in a panic and Bumblestripe was ready to bolt into the blazing forest.

"Well blaming everyone and worrying won't help us at all!" Ashpaw called, eyes blazing in the eerie light of the flames

Silence fell over the clan.

"Ashpaw's right, Squirrelflight! Take two other cats with you on this rescue mission"

Squirrelflight nodded

"Who will go?"

"I will!" Firepaw called immediatley

"No you won't!" Squirrelflight scolded

"He can if he wants" Bramblestar mewed "His worry will make him fearless"

_He's almost quoting Firestar! _Specklepaw thought _I know what I must do..._

"I-I will go to" Specklepaw called quietly

"A team of apprentices?! My mate and her kits are in danger!" Bumblestripe growled

"But that means also we won't be such a loss" Firepaw pointed out, Squirrelflight started to speak, obviously horrified by the prospect of losing both her kits

"And I have experience with fire." Specklepaw mewed coldly. No one knew Specklepaw's past, but no one doubted it was horrible. Most cats were silenced by the coldness of her voice.

"Now c'mon!

* * *

><p>Duskpaw led Dovewing through the smoke. She spotted a gap in the flame and looked back. She was surrounded.<p>

"G-go!" Duskpaw stuttered, coughing on the smoke.

"Not with out you!" Dovewing replied

Suddenly with a surprising amount of force, Duskpaw pushed the queen through the gap. An instant later the spot where the gap was burst into a flame, surrounding Duskpaw in a looming wall of fire. Smoke covered Duskpaw like a blanket. Duskpaw felt her vision start to get fuzzy as she breathed in the smoke. Suddenly, her legs felt like limp and feeble twigs and she collapsed. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes, and she could faintly feel the flames getting ever closer. And with that, Duskpaw fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! How'da like it? Please review! Bye!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hiya! Thanks Blue, Holly and Willow for a review!  
><strong>

**Runningbrook: Will Duskpaw die? Where's Dovewing? Will they succeed? Mjhygusg skg bzkg?**

**Seedpaw: Well, cutting to the chase**

**Lilypaw: On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Specklepaw followed Squirrekflight, thick smoke making it difficult to see things even a few fox lengths away. Neither Dovewing or Duskpaw had been found and a silent panic was rising within Specklepaw<em> Are they...dead?<em> Suddenly, a dark shape loomed from the smoke. The figure let out a heart wrenching screech as it writhed in agony. It was Dovewing. She was kitting.

"Squirrelflight! What do we do?" Specklepaw asked, her voice thick with fear.

"She's kitting...You and Firepaw can't hold her" Squirrelflight muttered before raising her head

"I'm going to carry her back! You two keep looking for Duskpaw!" Squirrelflight's eyes were dark with fear. They reflected the flames leaping around them.

"C'mon Specklepaw!" Firepaw growled already breaking into a run

"B-but what about Dovewing?"

"She'll be fine! We have to find Duskpaw!" But even as he spoke his words were filled with uncertainty. Still, they comforted Specklepaw. She raced ahead, leaping over blazing logs, dodging the encroaching inferno. Suddenly, she heard a faint wail.

"That was Duskpaw!"

The voice was coming from a blazing circle of flames.

"Firepaw! Stay out here and warn me if anything is going to fall!" Firepaw nodded.

With that, Specklepaw backed up and leaped over the flames. She landed smoothly, cinders and ash cushioning her fall. She raced over to the limp body of Duskpaw, her brown body black and scorched. _She tried to leap out...she didn't make it_. Specklepaw started to bunch up her muscles, Duskpaw in her jaws, to leap. _I can't leap over with the added weight! _

"Specklepaw! Heads up!" Firepaw's faint voice echoed through the smoke and flame. Specklepaw barely leaped to the side as a large burning branch crashed to the ground, sending ash flying. It gave Specklepaw an idea.

Specklepaw leaped, Duskpaw clamped in her jaws, dragging her down. Liquid hot pain seared through Speckledpaw's body as she boosted her jump on the flaming log. She flew over the curtain of flames, Duskpaw dangling in her grip before she crashed into the ground. Suddenly, someone yanked her from where she was laying. A blazing branch crashed right where she landed.

"Thanks Firepaw..." she gasped. Firepaw grabbed one side of Duskpaw while Speckledpaw took the other. Without a moments hesitation they bolted away, towards Windclan. Smoke seared their eyes as they leaped of her branches and dodged tiny wispes of flames. Embers and sparks flew off the roaring fire and seared their pelts. But they didn't stop. Soon, they leaped over the stream, hauling a limp Duskpaw with them. Speckledpaw faintly smelled Firepaw's fear scent as they began to drag Duskpaw back to the assembled cats. In the middle, was Dovewing. 3 kits lay beside her. But something was wrong. Dovewing wasn't moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Longest chapter! What will happen to Dovewing? What about her kits? Can I stop asking questions?<br>**

**Tales Of the Dark Forest by: Willowsmoke of Shadowclan**

**Win A Date With Nightcloud by: Empress Tansy**

**Review and you'll have your story suggested!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello folks! How goes the day?**

**Dewspots: Good!**

**Umm...who in Starclan are you?**

**Dewspots: I'm Runningbrook's sub! She ran away after you started killing everyone**

**But I didn't finish! She doesn't know their going to die!**

**Dewspots: Your point being...?**

**...**

**Dewspots: Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors™, folks! If she did, the world would explode =3 **

**GAH!**

**Lilypaw: Ya know Seedey, I like Dewspots**

**Seedpaw: Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Seedey. Again. Ever. **

* * *

><p>"Is she ok? What happened?" Specklepaw asked, rushing over.<p>

"She's fine! You'd be tired too if you'd just given birth to kits after escaping an inferno!" Jayfeather snapped

"Don't worry about Jayfeather" Hollypaw mewed, trotting over "Let me have a look at Duskpaw..."

Hollypaw leaned over Duskpaw

"She'll live for now..." she mewed softly "But she need help soon..."

"But we'll have to wait, we're using every herb we salvaged on Dovewing and her kits"

Specklepaw nodded and padded away, but Firepaw stayed with his sister.

"Bumblestripe! What're their names?" Specklepaw asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself from boasting about it

"The black she-kit with silver spots is Pebblekit, the pale grey she-kit is Stormkit and the tom, is Rainkit" Bumblestripe purred proudly

Specklepaw purred, glad that at least the three little kits were safe

Suddenly, Specklepaw felt a drop of water on her nose. Then another.

"Rain! A storm!" Cats called joyfully

**Tralalaaaa switchin' POVs...lalalaaaaa**

**Hollypaw's POV  
><strong>

Hollypaw smiled as the rain pounded through the leaves. This would put out the fire.

_Is this what the prophecy spoke of? _

Hollypaw thought as she glanced sightlessly over at tiny Rainkit and his sister, Stormkit

_Did they defeat the fire?_

_But... _another thought struck Hollypaw _The water will rise and fall...will Rainkit die? Will he be the falling water?_

Hollypaw then turned her sightless gaze to Pebblekit _But what part will she play?_

A sickening thought struck her

_Will she be like Hollyleaf?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Sorry it was so short! I'm buying time till the next mega plot twist! Also, who do you think Dewspots should stay? Or should Runningbrook return? Tell me!<br>**

**Warrior Cat Name Generator By: Moonshine57**

**Warrior Name Generator By: Light Of Golden Dusk**

**Cya!**


End file.
